Syaoran and a brick wall don't mix
by Cindy Moon
Summary: see what happens when writer's block strikes??? Well Syaoran gets knocked out and Tomoyo has her camera...what hidden secrets will be revealed? Second part up and it's reallie bad, First one was better
1. The Brick Wall

Disclaimers: Kiss my wart

Disclaimers: Kiss my wart! Clamp owns CCS, now if you excuse me I gotta go curse somebody.

Author's Notes: WARNING! This is what happens when Cindy Moon and writer's block combine.

So, grab some popcorn and be ready to flame me!

Syaoran and a brick wall don't mix

By: Cindy Moon aka TerTer

Syaoran gazed at the view of Tomoeda from his favorite Sakura tree.

The wind was blowing through his hair making messier, but Sakura liked it that way.

As he ran his fingers through his hair, those brown eyes slowly moved to… her… the one he loved the most…

And she was flirtatiously laughing with Eriol.

Syaoran even picked up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Ha,ha I know…" She batted her eyelashes at Eriol and he even smiled back.

Syaoran grew fangs and developed four new vein sizes.

Syaoran: STAY AWAY from her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He jumped down from the tree and ran to them…

Too bad for him there was a brick wall in the way.(don't ask how it got there, I don't know everything!)

Syaoran: oooiiieee… I want my mommy…(can you see him with stars all around his head and half his teeth are all knocked out?)

Eriol: OUCh! That has got to hurt!

Sakura: O, well that plan to make him jealous didn't work too well…

Yamazaki(coming out from nowhere) : We have to get him up! Come on boy! *slaps him* get up!!!

Tomoyo: That's not how you gotta wake him up!!!

Sakura: yeah…

Sakura grabs his feet and drags him into the shade.(to prevent heatstroke and sunburn of course)

Sakura: okay, come on boy, get up! *slaps both of his cheeks*

They tried everything, the water on the face, the spit on the face, the threaten him with Meiling thing, but none of them work.

Sakura: Come on!!!!! Wake up already! You're going to make us all late!

Eriol: Why don't you give him CPR? *wink wink*

Tomoyo: ooo… you nasty minded freak! Besides, he's still breathing…

Eriol: So you wanna try it on me instead Tomoyo?

Yamazaki, Chiharu(where he goes, she goes), Sakura and Tomoyo: EWWWWWWWWwwwWWWWWwwwwWWWWww

Tomoyo reconsiders: I'll think about it… *winks*

Gagging can be heard in the background.

Eriol: You are so immature!

Yamazaki: And proud of it!

Then, the first signs of Syaoran's awakening…(play the record… ER music in the background)

First, it was a twitch then it grew into a bigger one then it grew into…

Unconscious Syaoran: ahh… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…(note: he's saying this is that dreaming voice)

*lifts arms up as if he was going to hug her but ends up hugging thin air*

Tomoyo: (pulls camera out from nowhere) : ooooo… this is good… can you say first prize on Real TV?

Syaoran: you're sooooo soft…

Eriol: Whooo!

Tomoyo: so.. uhh… you and Syaoran got a thing going on?

Sakura: No! What about you and Eli over there????(this is my rants against that name they gave Eriol!!!! I hate it. What kinda name is Eli Moon?)

Eriol: I resent that name!!!!!

Now they are all playing around with the re-play… over and repeatedly and over and over…times infinity plus one…

Eriol: Hey why don't we auction off the tape?

Sakura: I'll pay ten bucks for that tape(I know it's supposed to be Yen)

Chiharu: 20!

Yamauzaki: 100 MILLION!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: You don't have that much money… *glares*

Yamazaki: I do now… *grabs Tomoyo's camera bag*

Tomoyo: give that back, that stuff cost a fortune!

Yamazaki: My point exactly!!!!

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *points franticly at something*

All: huh?! ?! ?! *blink blink*

Sakura: Syaoran woke up!!!!!!

Syaoran: What happened here? *tries to get up*

Tomoyo: quick Eriol, run!!!

Eriol: Here! Catch! *throws tape*

Tomoyo: hey I paid for that!

Yamazaki: I got it!

Uhh… here you take the tape… *throws randomly*

Syaoran: huh?!

Sakura: uhh…

Chiharu: uhh…

Tomoyo: uhhh…

Syaoran: what's going on??

Eriol: uhhh…

-the next day-

Tomoyo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ?!

Eriol: ?!

Tomoyo: The tape is gone!!!

Yamazaki: don't look at me! She did it! *points at his girlfriend*

Chiharu: DIE!!! *tires to strangle him*

Syaoran: This one?? *pulls tape out from his backpack*

Everyone corners him and advance like vampires…

Syaoran: hehe…guys???

Tomoyo: Let's get him…

The END

AN: see I warned you!!!!!

Bit strange don't ya think… well blame my lil bro on this too… he thought if some of it…

Anyways… more fics(hopefully better ones) will come soon okay…

BTW, tell me what type of fics you want me to write… romance, humor, action… whatever…

I'll try to write it all!!!!!!!! Don't even bother giving me a flame… just a review will work…


	2. Syaoran and the truth make a bad couple

Disclaimers: Beware… if you use this fic or anything related may your armpits be infested with the fleas of a thousand camels.(my teacher used to say this)

CCS belongs to Clamp

Author's Notes: I know it took me a reallie long time but here it is… the sequel to Syaoran and a brick wall don't mix.

Btw, it's in script format…

Read the story before this first or u might not get everything

I know it's crappy and sucks like heck! I know it's also very short

Syaoran and the truth make a bad couple

By: Cindy Moon aka TerTer and now… TaeTae

Syaoran: I still don't get it…

Tomoyo: Easy… you give us the tape and no one gets hurt.

Syaoran: I can't remember anything though…

Sakura: Sure you don't, know hand it over… I paid 10 bucks for that tape…

Syaoran: I still don't know what you're talking about

Eriol: Comeon… let's leave him…

That's just the beginning of a long fic… I know it doesn't seem funny now but it will later

Tomoyo: I'm sick and tired of your games, give us the tape or... *pulls out vid cam*

Syaoran: No! I deserve to see what's in it if you want it so bad *takes off and runs*

You guessed it, for some strange reason there was a brick wall inside the classroom.

Sakura: NOT AGAIN!!!!

Tomoyo: Yeah, maybe this time he isn't breathing... *wink wink*

Eriol: I'm the one you're supposed to be kissing Tomoyo!!

Tomoyo: Who said anything about kissing? I was talking about CPR

Eriol: My point exactly...

(Where are the rest of the characters, I really don't know... Chiharu and Yamazaki are trying not to get involved)

Sakura: How did he find about the tape in the first place?

Syaoran : ZZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ *snorts*

Eriol: It's a conspiracy I tell you a conspiracy!!! The aliens have come to take over the world and Syaoran is abducted!!!!

As soon as he says that, classmates start to come in.

Tomoyo and Sakura: ???!!! *face faults*

Sakura: well, let's hypnotize him... you know while he's sleeping then he'll tell us all he knows.

Eriol: Oh no you don't, I don't want to hear his most inner most secrets. That boy has sick fantasies, believe me I've seen his mind.

Sakura: Dah! *kicks him in the shins and attempts a bitch slap*

Tomoyo: He is right, Syaoran was telling us how soft you feel! *snickers*

Syaoran: ZZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ *drooling*

Sakura: Well... *eerie silence* now that you mention it I really don't want to know either.

Tomoyo: Too late.

Eriol is waving his hand like a maniac over Syaoran.

Eriol: Tell us what you know... everything... *is still waving hands over Syaoran*

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (picture one of those soap opera scenes when she finds out he's been cheating on her)

Syaoran : I want my mommy!!! *sucks thumb*

Eriol: Dammit! Tell us what you know retard!

Sakura:.........

Tomoyo: ummm, Eriol our classmates are staring at us...

Eriol: Not until he talks

Syaoran: ahahaahah blahblah ahahaha *giggles like a baby*

Tomoyo: Sakura I don't know what you see in him *rolls eyes*

Sakura: Move over Eriol! This is a woman's job... *touches Syaoran's cheeks* Comeon, do it for me... What do you know?

All awaiting an answer...

Syaoran's mouth is beginning to open and... TO BE CONTINUED...

if you believe this I have some land on mars I have to sell you... call your agents first

He tells the truth... prepared to be shocked!

Syaoran(half-asleep): I just wanted you to like me more Sakura... I fainted on purpose. I wanted some attention *wails like a baby* I just wanted to be loved!!! Is that such a crime?!

and Eriol was right, I tried to get Sakura to kiss me... I'm so ashamed! *hides head*

My sisters were right. I should stop taking all that extra medication. I was just trying to boost some hormones!!!!

Sakura: AHH! *prepares to slap him*

Tomoyo: This is the best footage *records*

Eriol: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All(including classmates inside the room): ??!!!

Eriol: Where's the tape??!!!

Tomoyo: That's where we came here for!

Sakura: I paid ten bucks for it!

Syaoran wakes up.

Syaoran: So whaddya miss *rubs eyes*

All: *anime fall*

Eriol goes to find that tape and to his surprise there is a door that knocks him unconscious.(can we say CPR?)

The end! R+R if you think it was good or bad... drop comments for future fics!


End file.
